


Gerard Butler as The Phantom

by DeniesReality



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first big fandom that I was active in was Phantom of the Opera and this was my first piece of fanart that wasn't an icon or wallpaper.</p>
<p>A pencil drawing that I had done in the fall of 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Butler as The Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found of [deviantART](http://fav.me/dla0do)
> 
> aka MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
>  
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
